Chisaki Hiradaira
Chisaki Hiradaira (比良平 ちさき) is one of the main characters in the series and she has been childhood friends with Manaka Mukaido, Hikari Sakishima, and Kaname Isaki. Appearance Chisaki is a beautiful girl but has a complex about her "oversized" body. She has long, wavy purple hair that she usually wears in a high side ponytail, aside from two thick locks of hair next to both sides of her face that reach her shoulder. She has short bangs. Chisaki has fair skin and her eyes are blue like all the people from the sea. She is commonly described as having a "great body", because she is curvaceous and she usually gets attention from boys. Before the timeskip, Chisaki is usually seen wearing her school uniform, but wears casual clothes from time to time, too. Chisaki wears her uniform with a pair of white, blue-rimmed crew socks and a white scrunchie-style hair tie to adorn her ponytail. After the timeskip, Chisaki's hair is cut shoulder-length and slightly wavier than it was before the timeskip, and she wears it down with a small side braid on the right side. She is also taller. After the time skip, she usually wears casual sweaters and short denim shorts and skirts with thigh-high socks. Sometimes she is seen in her nurse uniform. Personality Chisaki is a kind and peaceful girl. She cares a lot about people she loves. She's sisterly and tries to act mature. She doesn't want to let her friends change because she fears change. Despite her usually nonviolent nature, she can have the occasional angry outburst. Chisaki seems to have a complex about her body. History When Manaka and Chisaki were kids, there was one time they got lost. They had gone to the outskirts of the village into the outer sea to look for coral. Unable to find home, the two were saved by Hikari, and the feeling of him holding her hand caused her to have feelings for him. Plot On their first day of going to school on the surface, Chisaki walks with Kaname and Manaka and greets Hikari just as he arrives and runs past her. Seeing him berate Manaka for wearing the uniform of the surface school rather than that of their underwater school, Chisaki gets between the two of them and tells him to leave her alone. Manaka decides to change, leaving Chisaki and the boys to go on. As they arrive at the surface, Chisaki leaves with Kaname for school but on the way they see that Manaka has been caught up by mistake in the net of a fishing trawler.Nagi no Asu Kara Anime: Episode 1 At school, Chisaki takes part in introductions in the morning before having to break up another argument between Hikari and Manaka. Later, giving her P.E clothes to Manaka to help her stand out less, telling her she has no use for them but advising her that Hikari truly cares for her. The two girls then look out the window at the running track and spot Hikari racing Tsumugu Kihara, quickly losing his footing and knocking both of them down. The next morning, before school, Chisaki and the group arrive to pick up Manaka from her house but find that she refuses to come out, forcing Hikari to go get her. At school, a group of girls take Manaka into the sun to inspect her supposedly shining skin. Chisaki attempts to stop them but is unable to do so as Manaka is quickly embarrassed and makes a run for it. Notifying Hikari and Kaname, the three go looking for her. Looking through the city, Chisaki and the group come to the conclusion that Manaka did not return home. As they notice their skin beginning to crack from sun exposure, the three take refuge in the water temporarily, before Hikari leaves to continue the search alone. As Chisaki begins worrying about him, Kaname comments that she and Hikari look like parents to Manaka and tells her if anything happens to Manaka, she will be next to his side. This upsets Chisaki as she tells him that he's not funny, adding that she loves Manaka and does not want anything to happen to her. Relationships Tsumugu Kihara At the beginning, Chisaki disliked Tsumugu because Manaka seemed to be in love him and she feared that this would cause the group to "change" by drifting apart. However, after interacting with him and coming to an understanding, the two become much closer, so much so that she dives into the ocean to save him after his boat is capsized by a large wave from the Sea God during the Maiden Sacrifice. She proceeds to save him with the assistance of Kaname, cradling him in her arms once he is safe. Years after the freezing of the sea, their relationship has developed. They are now living together and seem to have a special bond. After the 5 years they spent together Tsumugu admits to Kaname that he is in love with Chisaki. He even thought it would be better if Manaka, Hikari, and Kaname didn't wake up because he was scared that Chisaki would disappear from him. He confessed his feelings for Chisaki and told her that she was like the beautiful sea. Chisaki rejects his confession and cries that she is not in love with him. When walking back home, Chisaki admits her feelings for Tsumugu by lamenting about how quickly she fell in love with him, after only being together for five years, in comparison to having been with Hikari and the other since they were born. Kaname helps Chisaki realize her true feelings though Chisaki believes she isn't allowed to love Tsumugu due to her loyalty to Manaka, whom she thinks has feelings for Tsumugu. Chisaki also thinks that by admiting her love for Tsumugu, she would be betraying everyone that was still sleeping. Chisaki insists to Kaname that she is in love with Hikari no matter what. She also believes that she can't accept Tsumugu's feelings since Tsumugu is needed in order to awaken Manaka "feelings of love" for him. Tsumugu revealed that Manaka was in love with Hikari to Chisaki which leaves Chisaki happy but still conflicted as she believes she shouldn't be the only one out of her friends to achieve happiness. After the second Ofunehiki, the two become a couple. Manaka Mukaido Chisaki is the best friend of Manaka, and they were always together in the past. Chisaki helps and protects Manaka, because she doesn't want Manaka to change, in fear of the group going their separate ways. Also it is very hard for Chisaki to be with Manaka, because Chisaki has strong feelings for Hikari although he loves Manaka. She can't accept Tsumugu's feelings because she thinks Manaka is in love with him. But, Manaka is in love with Hikari and the only reason she kept it from everybody was because she thought it would make Chisaki sad. Hikari Sakishima Chisaki is in love with Hikari, who is also one of her childhood friends. She admires his ability to change those around him and his will to fight and stand up for himself and others. Even though she has aged five years, she is still in love with Hikari. She made sure that she wouldn't forget that she was in love with him. When Hikari told her that she didn't change, she was so happy. She is in love with him no matter how much time they were apart. Kaname Isaki Kaname and Chisaki have a well relationship they've known each other since they were kids. Kaname looks after Chisaki and he knows about Chisaki's feelings towards Hikari. When Kaname confessed to Chisaki, Chisaki was surprised and didn't know how to act when she was with him. He even said after he wakes up from the hibernation his feelings for Chisaki won't change. After the time-skip Kaname moves in with Tsumugu and Chisaki and he appears to get jealous whenever he sees Tsumugu and Chisaki together, meaning he still has feelings for her. But he helps Tsumugu by telling the truth about Chisaki's feelings so that Tsumugu and Chisaki can be together while he moves on. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Sea Humans